


Can you really call this a smut? I didn't bust a nut!

by carnal stars (Danzo)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: DFAB reader, Gen, Submissive Reader, demon fucking, haha this was stored away in my dropbox for eight months in shame so enjoy it ig, i guess i might add on if i ever feel the courage, porn what plot/porn without plot, unadulterated sin, which is never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/carnal%20stars
Summary: Indulgence is one hell of a drug, folks! And that's what got you here in the demon hero's claws!





	Can you really call this a smut? I didn't bust a nut!

self indulgence 101

"Ass up, mortal."

You've done as exactly what the demon prompted you to do. Even if you were weary in your legs, your holes weren't going to be given mercy any time soon—whether you liked it or not.

Your breath hitched as feeling the pointed cock's tip prod at your entrance, resulting a drawled out moan from your cum stained rosy lips. Even if your pussy was used multiple times and spent, it quivered and tightened over the pulsating cock that entered you slowly…and agonizingly ever. Another mewl escaped from your mouth as you clutched onto the sweat-cum stained sheets beneath ypur torso.

A low, gruttal chuckle echoed throughout the room—the same dark and sadistic chuckle that made you fall in lust for the fucker. " _Amonnnn_ …". you moaned out his name, embrace the bulging length that fitted inside you snugly. His cock filled you up completely, only to pull out and thrust in again with swift precision hitting right at your core. A strangled yelp escaped from your throat while the action pursued, only to continue in mind-numbing bliss.

"You enjoy being tamed like this, don't you?"

"M-Me? N… _haaah_ \- No…"

"I'd say otherwise."

Clawed hands ruffled through your entangled hair, the demon hero grabing a few bunch in a grip and tugging back enough for a pained shrill to fall from your lips. His thrusts were working up—enough for the crisp sound of skin colliding together. All you wanted was the sweet release of a wave rushing orgasm to consume you whole, feeling the knot build up and make you feel full with glee.

The unison of moans and groans were intertwined together, alongside with the intoxicating scent of vanilla and what seems to be lingering pheromones blinding your sense of smell. Everything mixed together perfectly and now was turning point.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as a few more thrusts were enough to make you spasm in glorious ecstasy. It wasn't as star-eyed inducing as the first orgasm, but it was still one hell of an orgasm. Your glass shattering moans were enough to send you flat onto the bed, hazed and dazed, drenched in cum and covered in scratches. This you didn't mind but _still_ —those stains are going to be hellish to get out of the white sheets.

Yet you should've known better with that demon wouldn't cum easily.

The precum slicked cock rutted against your ass, sliding right into the slit. You rocked your hips to the aid of the cock, riling him up to climax—and that you did. Hearing the low, appeased groan and the feeling of fresh hot cum splattering all over you backside made you chuckle.

"Now that I think about it, I should be dominating you," you purred, turning around to expose your front that was covered in both hickies and bites. "Dominate me? You wouldn't stand a chance if you wanted to," smug grimace lingered in that statement alone, already making your body alight with arousal.

"Oh, I could."

"Could you? I'd like to see you _try_."

"Mmm, I would but I'm tired…" Sooner later, your eyes heaved with sleepiness and exhaust. To think sex out of all things would have made you sleepy after those several rounds. A body of intense warmth straddled at your side, holding you close to them. This was just a mere pursuit of being a new sacrifice to the hero of all demonkin.

**Author's Note:**

> i played dogsong over this while trying to post this onto ao3 to numb my shame 
> 
> time to sip on my cherry cola and die ig


End file.
